


Domestic Life Pt 2 Quarantine Edition

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Quarantine, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: During quarantine, Zeke and Michaela spend time in the kitchen cooking with each other
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone





	Domestic Life Pt 2 Quarantine Edition

It was afternoon. The sunlight shone through the living room as Michaela was reading _Jane Eyre_ , the book that became part of her to read list during quarantine. Zeke was reading _War and Peace_ next to her. Zeke had his arm wrapped around Michaela’s back and her head was leaning against his shoulder. Quarantine was definitely an unexpected thing that happened to them; while it had its downsides, there was a perk to it: spending more time together. Michaela’s work schedule was crazy as a detective but recently, she started to spend some days working at home. Zeke was a part time counselor to local teens who were struggling with addiction and he spent much of his time FaceTiming them on his laptop. And he baked. Lots. He had started getting into breadmaking and he made fresh loaves of bread which made the apartment smell like a bakery. He sent some bread over to Ben and Grace and they told Zeke to bring bread over whenever he wanted, while following safe social distancing practices. Today, he had shown Michaela how to make pizza dough because tonight, they were having homemade pizza for dinner along with a fresh salad and a dessert. Zeke had a timer set on his phone to let him know when it was time to check on the dough. Occasionally he would check his phone to see how much time was left and then he would go back to reading his book.

Zeke was so absorbed in reading his book, he almost didn’t hear the timer go off. Michaela gave him a gentle rub. “Zeke,” she said as she pushed herself off from the couch. “Pizza.” His eyes lit up. “Great!” he exclaimed as he put his book down and took Michaela’s hand and led her to the kitchen. He grabbed all the ingredients they would be using to make their pizza. He grabbed the tomato sauce that he made up, some fresh basil leaves from their tiny herb garden that they started growing, and some fresh mozzarella cheese. Michaela grabbed the chicken and the barbeque sauce. They were making two types of pizza; a caprese pizza and a barbeque chicken pizza. Zeke grabbed their aprons, Grace gave it to them as a wedding present. It had their letters of their first names written on the front. Michaela thought it was adorable and Zeke definitely thought it was practical. Michaela smiled as Zeke put her apron on her and she did likewise for him. “You ready to make some pizza?” Zeke asked. Michaela grinned. “You sure bet I am!” she exclaimed as she pulled him in for a kiss. “And I also cannot wait to eat it too!”

Zeke worked on the barbeque pizza and Michaela worked on the caprese pizza. Occasionally, they found themselves a little bit distracted at times. When Zeke was done putting one topping on, he would sneak behind Michaela and plant small tiny kisses on her neck and her cheek. And she in turn did the same. After they placed the toppings on the pizzas, they put the pizzas in the oven and let them cook. They had some music playing in the kitchen and suddenly a classic Whitney Houston song “I Wanna Dance with Somebody” came up and while the pizza was cooking, Zeke and Michaela danced in the kitchen and at one point, Zeke lifted her off from the ground and twirled her in his arms. She laughed with sheer joy and happiness. While she was in his arms, Michaela pulled Zeke for a kiss and he responded quite eagerly. This was the life they had always wanted for themselves but they thought they could never have due to the Death Date. But ever since Zeke had beat his, Michaela and Ben knew that there was a chance for the 828er’s to beat theirs.

When their pizza was done, Michaela made a fresh salad while Zeke worked on the dessert which was two raspberry tortes made from fresh raspberries that he found at the grocery store. They set the table together and Michaela snuck a few kisses in between just because she loved her husband. After setting the table, they ate their pizza, salad and dessert and Michaela was seriously enjoying it. Zeke smiled. He loved it when Michaela was herself, full of happiness and compassion. Her compassion, her huge heart was what made him fall head over heels in love with her. For Michaela, Zeke’s good heart and his selflessness was what drew her towards him and the more time she spent with him, the more she fell in love with him.

After cleaning up the dishes, they went back to the couch and they snuggled up to each other. Zeke wrapped a blanket around them and pulled Michaela close to him. She sighed. “Thanks for making dinner with me,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead. She turned and smiled at him. “You’re welcome,” she said softly. “I really love doing this with you. Hopefully we’ll do more fun things like this in the future.”

“Oh we will!”

“I know! And I’m so excited to see what will come next!”

“I love you so much,” said Zeke.

“And I love you too.” Michaela murmured.

They kissed each other and they knew they were both so lucky to have each other in their lives. For a long time, they didn’t think that this was possible but now it was and they looked forward to what lies ahead in their future together.


End file.
